


Duty or love

by Otori0



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Tsubaki starts to question why is Kiri so obsessed with serving him, and suspects there is something he's hiding from him, a deeper reason than simply gratitude.





	Duty or love

Tsubaki sighed and looked over the boy that was standing next to him, staring at the door. Katou Kiri was fulfilling his duty to protect and serve Tsubaki today aswell, making him feel proud and useful. However, it was different for Tsubaki. He couldn't understand why Kiri was so obsessed with thanking him by doing this, and he thought Kiri had done enough. Moreover, Tsubaki was able to take care of himself just well, he didn't need a bodyguard. 

"Katou, you can go home now. It's getting late."  
"I won't. I will wait until your work is over and I'll walk you home."

Another sigh from Tsubaki showed how tired he was of Kiri's attitude. It was a great thing that they were getting along at last, but Tsubaki just wanted a normal friendship with him, instead of a servant-master relationship. 

"Understood, then I'll finish as soon as I can." Tsubaki said, moving to his paperwork again. Kiri nodded, waiting for him. 

The Student Council was quite busy at those days. The Cultural Festival was getting close and they had to prepare everything for the clubs and such. Plus, the only one who really worked hard was Tsubaki, although he could depend on Daisy sometimes. Tsubaki was also the type to do everything along rather than relying on others, so he couldn't complain about it. He didn't hate working either, it was his job as President and he had to do it either way. 

Once everything was done and settled, Tsubaki got up from his chair and prepared to leave the room. He then realized that the sky was already dark and how much he made Kiri wait, a lot more than expected. He wanted to apologize while they walked home, but it wasn't easy. He was sure Kiri would simply deny his apologies as always, repeating that this was his duty. So he decided to try with a slightly different topic instead. 

"Katou, why are you protecting me like this? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't need you to serve me like you do. I know this is your way to thank me, but is there any other reason?"

Kiri adverted his eyes, walking in silence for a while. He had things he didn't want to say too, and this was one of them. 

"I just want to do everything I can for you because you deserve it. You saved me, so..."

"You already said that." Tsubaki interrupted him. "I want to know if there is something you are hiding to me or not. It's okay if you don't want to say it, I'm just..." Tsubaki was too shy to end his sentence, not wanting to admit he was worried for Kiri. 

"There isn't." Kiri answered and Tsubaki nodded, accepting the reality and thinking he was misunderstanding Kiri. 

Once Kiri got home, he layed down in his bed and reflected about the conversation. Tsubaki was definitely right as usual; he was hiding his true reason to serve him. However, he couldn't reveal to him the motive that lead him to their actual situation. Tsubaki surely would be disgusted and it would break their relationship, which was something Kiri wouldn't stand.

Yes, he was in love with Tsubaki. From the moment he was saved by him, Kiri couldn't get rid of that feeling invading his heart. He felt ashamed by it, but he couldn't help loving such an awesome person. It was very embarrassing to admit it as love was one of ninja's weaknesses in his opinion, but it was the truth. 

Maybe, if Tsubaki learned of this, they would never talk to each other again. Just thinking about that made Kiri kind of angry and annoyed. However, there was a different possibility, a very tempting one. If Tsubaki accepted and reciprocated Kiri's feelings, they could go out, right? 

Go out. Just imagining it was enough to make Kiri go around in circles in his bed and blush hardly. God, he felt so ashamed at the moment he could die. Being Tsubaki's boyfriend would be more than he could ask for. Taking his hand, hugging him, maybe even kissing him-... 

No, that was way too much. Kiri couldn't afford to feel such happiness. Plus, Tsubaki deserved someone better than him, someone noble and incredible like himself, if there was anyone like that other than him. Kiri wouldn't be enough, and Kiri wouldn't make Tsubaki happy no matter how much he wanted to. 

With this on mind, Kiri felt asleep, too tired to even put his pajamas on or have something for dinner. 

Once Tsubaki got on his home, he kept chewing on the matter with Kiri. Even if he said there wasn't any ulterior motive and Tsubaki wanted to believe it, he couldn't help but suspect. He had a strong feeling that Kiri lied. He hated distrusting his friends, so he felt angry with himself at the same time. 

What could Kiri be hiding? Maybe it really was nothing. Maybe Tsubaki was the one you wished Kiri to be hiding something, maybe because Tsubaki was expecting something. This was foolish of him, but possible. After all, what if Kiri was thinking the same thing as him? What if Kiri liked him too? 

Tsubaki's heart rate increased at the thought. It sounded too good to be true. There was no way that Kiri was in love with him. Tsubaki was getting ahead of himself. 

The following day, everything progressed as always, but something special happened. While they were working on the preparations for the Cultural Festival again, everyone in silence and concentrating, Unyuu noticed the awkwardness between Tsubaki and Kiri and said, "You two should become a couple already!", making both of them flush instantly. 

"W, what are you saying!? Why should we...!?" Tsubaki said, too embarrassed.  
"Come on, you're too obvious! Don't you agree, Usami?"  
"I don't care."

Tsubaki coughed, trying to get back his composed state. "A, anyway, you are mistaken, Unyuu."  
"I see, what a shame..."

The work progressed, now with Kiri and Tsubaki even more awkward at each other. They both felt the same, and yet neither of them could admit it. 

The days passed without any changes until the Festival finally came. All the students were very excited with the event aswell as teachers and outsiders. After all, it was something that only happened once a year. 

Tsubaki spent all the morning busy and checking that everything was going on smoothly, but in the afternoon he finally got some free time and decided to take a walk around the campus. Of course, Kiri was with him, just a few centimeters apart. 

"Are you hungry? Should I buy something to eat?"  
"It's okay." Tsubaki said with a smile. "You should have fun too."

Tsubaki lead him to the school's gym, where some students were playing a piece of classical music, which Tsubaki loved. They attended it together, listening to it and forgetting everything for a moment, only enjoying. Once the concert ended they left the place and kept walking around the other stands. 

Tsubaki felt incredibly happy for once, forgetting his responsibilities as President and living his life as high-school boy. And although he wouldn't say it out loud, he was very glad that who stood at his side was no one but Kiri. 

"Master, it's getting late. We should get going."  
"Oh, you are right." Tsubaki had forgot to check the hour as he was having a lot of fun, but almost everyone had left already, so they had to aswell.

They made sure everything was cleaned and tidied and left the school. While they were walking and talking about casual things, Kiri noticed a bright light behind Tsubaki, who didn't seem to notice, and shoved him aside to protect him. 

When Tsubaki realized what was going on, he could only scream in terror. Kiri was lying on the ground, injured. Tsubaki turned to the car which hit him, but the driver fled away too fast with irregular movements, without giving him the time to memorize the license plate. "Probably a drunken driver.", Tsubaki thought. 

Afraid and panicking, Tsubaki rushed to call an ambulance for Kiri. To think that he got injured from protecting him was overwhelming and Tsubaki couldn't keep his calm. 

After some hours, Kiri was stable in the hospital. His life wasn't in danger at all, even if he had to rest for some days. Tsubaki was extremely relieved, but still feeling bad and somehow guilty. 

Once Kiri opened his eyes, Tsubaki looked at him, worried. "Katou, are you okay?" He asked, not giving him a second to grasp the situation. 

"President..." Kiri didn't lose much time to remember everything. "President! Did you get hurt!?" He tried to get up in anxiety, but all his body was aching and he soon lied down again. 

"I'm safe, Katou. More importantly, how do you feel?"  
"This is nothing, I can take much more. That bastard... You could have been injured!"  
"Katou, please listen to me."

Kiri looked at Tsubaki confused. It was the first time Tsubaki was so emotional, his voice trembling a little while he made an effort not to cry. "What is it?"

"Don't... Don't do anything that reckless again. I can't stand to see you like this only for me."  
"That's not it, President. I wanted to protect you, that's why..."  
"That's what I'm talking about!!" Tsubaki shouted, making Kiri shiver in surprise. "I don't want you to protect me! I'm glad your injuries aren't severe, but if you were a little more unlucky, you could be... much worse, and it would be my fault! I couldn't forgive myself if that happened!"

Kiri was shocked at Tsubaki's words. He couldn't imagine he ment so much to him, and he immediately felt guilty for making him worry and feel like that. 

"I... I'm sorry, President. I'll be more careful from now on."

Tsubaki nodded and relaxed a little at the answer. Then, Kiri added: "However, I cannot swear I won't try to protect you next time if this happens again. Please understand that it's my duty to keep you safe. I also... I also wouldn't bear with you getting wounded."

Tsubaki remained silent, not very convinced. He felt the same as Kiri, but he really didn't want him to suffer because of him. 

"You should go back home now. I'm sorry I can't accomplish my obligations today, so you will have to go alone." Kiri said.  
"Are you sure? Don't you want me to stay here?"

Kiri adverted his eyes, not knowing what to reply to that. He obviously wanted to be with Tsubaki, but that would be a problem and it would be too selfish of him. However, even if Tsubaki asked it like that, he was the one who truly wanted to be there, supporting Kiri. He needed to be with him and make sure that he was alright. 

"I... wouldn't mind you to stay, but... Is it okay? What about your parents?" Kiri hesitated.  
"I already told them that I'm here. They won't be bothered by it, don't worry."  
"...Understood."

They talked about other matters less depressing until the night came. Kiri slept there while Tsubaki had to make up with sleeping in a chair. But that was fine for him as long as he could stay with Kiri. 

The next morning, Tsubaki woke up first and remembered he had to go to school. 

"Is it really okay if I go?" He asked to Kiri before leaving.  
"Of course. You are the President."  
"Okay. Take care."

Tsubaki exited the hospital, still a little worried but better than before. He knew Kiri would be safe there, and he had to attend to school. He could go visit him later anyway. 

Unyuu noticed how Kiri was missing for once, even when he went to school with a cold or different sicknesses. Tsubaki explained everything to her, feeling slightly better after telling his thoughts to someone. Unyuu smiled sweetly after their talk and said: "Tsubaki, are you sure you don't like Kiri as a couple?"

For once, Unyuu's speaking tone was quite serious, even if she was grinning the whole time, and Tsubaki understood that she meant what she said. 

"I..." Tsubaki blushed and looked away, still too shy to admit it.  
"Personally, I think it would be very good for you to be with him, and vice versa. Kiri seems to have a great effect on you. You look a lot happier that before, and less strict. As for him, you are the one he opened to. Don't you agree?"

"B, but... I don't know what he thinks about it."  
"Then you should ask him!"

Tsubaki couldn't brave up and do so, but Unyuu's words encouraged him a little. It was truly a good thing to rely on people, even if he wasn't too used to it. Slowly, he was growing as a person and becoming more mature, and everyone around him noticed this. 

At evening, Tsubaki went back to the hospital and met Kiri again. The conversation with Unyuu kept spinning on his head, making him awkward and unable to speak as always. He stuttered and never looked Kiri in the eyes.

The ninja realized this and asked him, "Is something wrong?"  
Tsubaki got very nervous and tried to change the subject. "Oh, it's nothing! M, more importantly, today's weather is nice, isn't it!?"  
"I didn't know you liked rain."

Tsubaki swallowed trying to calm his insecurity, and recalled Unyuu's words. She was right, but Tsubaki was afraid of being rejected. Afraid of losing what he had with Kiri. Not only because he didn't want to lose him, but also because Tsubaki was the only person Kiri could count in, and that would cause Kiri to become a lonely person again. 

"Tsubaki, what's the matter? Did something happen?"  
Tsubaki looked up to Kiri. He looked really worried about him.  
"I..." Tsubaki considered the best way to expose his feelings, and finally continued talking. "D, do you remember when I asked you if you had any other reason to serve me other than feeling responsible?"

"Yes, I do."  
"W, well... I also asked that because..." Tsubaki paused for a moment, steading his mind a little to avoid saying foolish things or panicking. "...I was thinking you could be in love with me..."

Kiri looked shocked. How not? Tsubaki just hit the target. Kiri blushed faintly and closed his hands into fists.  
"W, why did you think that?"

"I... wanted you to like me."  
Tsubaki was surprised at his own words. He finally managed to say it. He was still frightened, but he could feel already relieved, as if he got rid of something that didn't stop nagging him. 

When he noticed Kiri wasn't answering, Tsubaki spoke a little more. "Y, you don't have to give me an answer. I only wanted to say it... I hope we will still be friends from now on."

"N, no!" Kiri urged to deny. "I was just confused. I mean..." Tsubaki met his dark eyes, his face becoming redder. "I, I actually like you, President. But as a ninja, I was afraid to say it since it could interfere with my duty..."

Tsubaki again made an effort to refrain from crying. He felt so moved and special, everything seemed unreal. Maybe it was a dream. If it was, he didn't want to wake up. 

"Your duty doesn't matter anymore. I'm so..." Tsubaki sobbed softly, trying to stay calmed. "...So glad..."

Kiri felt his heart race, and he pulled Tsubaki closer, embracing him in a tight hug. Tsubaki was startled but soon wrapped his arms around Kiri's back.  
"I love you." Kiri whispered in his ear, making Tsubaki feel a shiver down his spine. 

"I... I love you too."

Kiri smiled, believing that was the best day of his life. He was extremely happy and satisfied, but something still bugged him. "After all, I can't ignore my duties. That's why I want to change them."  
"Huh?"

Kiri coughed, steading his voice, and said; "Please, as a humble ninja and your b, boyfriend, allow me to do my best to make you happy."

Tsubaki was puzzled, but soon broke into a giggle. "That was so... strange."  
"D, don't make fun of me!"  
"Sorry, sorry."

They laughed for a moment in a moment of bliss, still quite embarrassed and happy. When they soothed, Kiri repeated, "I love you, President."  
"Call me Sasuke, it sounds unnatural."  
"Then you should call me Kiri too."

Tsubaki blushed, looking away in shame. "I, I can't do that."  
"Come on, Sasuke. Try to say it."  
Tsubaki bit his lip nervously in awkwardness. "K... Kiri...", he said in a very low voice, but enough for Kiri to hear. After this, he softly kissed Tsubaki's forehead, making him smile. "Thank you for everything, Kiri. I love you too."

It took them a lot of time and effort, but at last they were together, and happier than ever. Their feelings were in unison now, and their relationship became their greatest treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got to write some SKET Dance fanfic! I always love this series but never wrote anything about it, sadly. This is one of my favorite ships in it and they deserve more content! I hope you liked it.


End file.
